


Defrost

by 0ArmoredSoul0 (Cell0113)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, implied Touch Starvation, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cell0113/pseuds/0ArmoredSoul0
Summary: Alcohol made by monsters reduces inhibitions and boundaries, but it also brings out the very best in a person. Their honesty, their generosity, their joy...It's hard finding happiness anywhere else afterwards.





	Defrost

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an idea I came across in a fic called "Must Love Animals" by smallepersiankitten, this was supposed to be more happy-go-lucky but got real pretty darn quick. It's ends good though, so... Yeah.

If anyone asked you what you thought the greatest contribution Monsterkind had given to humanity since their release from the Underground, the answer would depend entirely upon your sobriety.

Sober you would eagerly tout the advancements of medicine and science aided by magical influence, ramble on about the wonders of magic infused food and then start off on a rant concerning how you wished someone had freed them earlier so you could actually have pockets in jeans that fit you FINALLY.

Drunk you, however...

Monster alcohol. Hands down.

Nothing beat the soothing buzz that warmed you to your core the moment a drink touched your lips, the way it filled you up with sunshine and made you feel overflowing with happiness and good cheer. You'd always been a pretty happy drunk, especially with people around, but monster alcohol just... Did something.  
You pretty much just chalked it up entirely to magic, but you liked the you that you became when you had a couple mixers down at the Monster bar. Happier, and kinder. More honest, with yourself as well as those around you.  
Sure, it sometimes came back to bite you in the butt (that cab company still had you blocked after you tried to make up half your fare with hugs), but over all, under the influence of Monster alcohol, you were just- Better.

It was a slippery slope, one you hadn't even realized you were on until one night when you went to get groceries and found out drunk you had been extra generous at the bar and you couldn't afford anything but ramen. And not even the halfway decent kind.

The realization was -for lack of a better word- sobering. You made it home, pulled up your bank statement and sat at the dining table for over an hour looking at just how much you had spent at the Monster bar over the last couple months. The resulting total made you cry so hard you couldn't breathe for a while.

You had to stop. Cold turkey. There was no other way to do it. You knew yourself too well, knew the kind of person you were wouldn't be able to slowly cut back.  
Your buddies at the bar would probably miss you, the Monster ones at least, but you looked at that glaring total and too many zeroes and only just held back fresh tears.

The number got written up in big block numerals in bright red on your largest notepad, over and over and over again, and you taped it up all over your apartment. On the fridge, on the bathroom mirror, on the wall over the bowl where you put your keys, on the television, on your computer...  
You folded one into your wallet, and took a picture to make it your phone background.

Fortunately for you, Monster alcohol is also better than human alcohol for recovering, and you had never gotten a hangover from overindulging. It looked to be the same for withdrawal symptoms, none of the shakes or nausea you'd read about online.

But...

You still didn't feel right. You'd be at work, wearing that retail smile and counting down the seconds as usual, when you'd get hit by this... Pang. Almost like loss. Like you were nudged ever so slightly off balance, and weren't sure where equilibrium was. It happened more often than you cared to think about, and it started to make you nervous. It took you a bit to realize what was causing it, why it affected you the way it did, but once you did, it was all you could do to keep from breaking down in tears at your register.

It was the Monsters.

There weren't a lot of them, their population wasn't the biggest and you were lucky to live in a city that was relatively close to the mountain where they'd all come down from, but there were enough that you saw at least one every day. A horse looking guy browsing the chips, a frazzled bunny lady buying formula for her litter of kits, just everyday people doing their everyday things just like you. But their presence was a not-so-subtle reminder that jabbed you right where it hurt, their warmth and kindness and companionship that you'd grown used to in your frequent visits to the bar.

Humans were so much more cold, closed off, and every time you got close to the warmth of a Monster, your heart ached with want.

It all came to a head one day after a rainstorm, the customers in line grumbling about the weather and more than a few taking their bad attitudes out on you, and you were already feeling pretty low when a familiar voice piped up.

"Is this lane open?"

You jerk up from where you had been leaning on the counter, apologies already on your tongue and that retail smile stretching your face, and you freeze at seeing white fur and soft dark eyes. It's been weeks now, but it's difficult to forget the adorable Dogi couple that had celebrated their anniversary with everybody at the bar, and insisted you share their cake when they found out your birthday was the same day.

A soft sniffing sound, and two pairs of dark eyes widen with recognition as the couple begin to smile. The counter means nothing to a pair of happy barking, tail-wagging Royal Guards, their cart shoved aside, and you can't help laughing as your all but scooped up off the ground by their joint hug, 'Ressa nuzzling her nose into your hair while 'Amy barks and barks and you know he's trying to English but he's too excited for words to make it out-  
You don't know when you start crying, but it won't stop even when the Dogi notice, whining like sad puppies. 'Ressa uses the edge of her sleeve to dab at your tears, and you lose any shred of composure you might have had as you slump against her, sobbing your eyes out like you're six again and fell out of a tree.

It takes you a bit to realize you've been talking, babbling really, half muffled in 'Ressa's cloak and further garbled by your heaving sobs.

"-missed you so m-much-!"

You're in a cocoon of fur and heavy cloth, work forgotten as you cling and sob and cry and everything comes out like purging a toxin, word vomit mostly lost in your tears. Neither of the Dogi seem to mind at all, listening with only soft whines and murmurs to help you continue when you get stuck, and finally, it's all out, and it feels like surfacing from a deep, deep lake and getting that first full lungful of air. You sniffle some, untwisting one hand from the dark cloth to wipe at your eyes.

"...I got your cloak all wet..."

'Ressa does that huff-huff-huff you know is a laugh, and 'Amy pats your pretty thoroughly mussed hair.

"Cloaks dry, pup, it's okay."  
"Seems pretty obvious that you haven't been, though."  
"We were going to ask where you've been, but-"

They exchange a look, and you feel your cheeks burn with embarrassment as everything sets in. God, you just had a freaking break down, at work, in PUBLIC-! 'Ressa tightens her hold on you before you can be completely overcome with mortification, and you sniffle even as you hug back with all the strength you can muster, feeling 'Amy close it all in from behind.

Fuck work, you NEEDED this.

"...I'm sorry. I didn't- I didn't want to just leave like that, I promise I didn't but-!"

'Amy huffs, nuzzles into your hair in a way that reminds you vaguely of this big Huskey-Samoyed mix you grew up with when you were very small.

"We were worried about you, pup."  
"Thought you might've gotten hurt."  
"Or worse!"  
"We're just happy you're alright, pup."  
"You're alright, aren't you?"

You can't help but laugh, though it's a bit wet and you just KNOW you're an absolute mess, but you can't bring yourself to care too much being surrounded by so much warmth and comfort. That part of you that ached is eased now, contented and fulfilled in a way you haven't felt since that last time you visited the bar.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright. I- I'm sorry I scared you guys, I should have at least said something before I just- Yeah."

It wasn't the alcohol you were missing. There were no withdrawals, no shakes, no nausea. The alcohol had been an excuse, a means to an end.

THIS was what you had been missing.

'Ressa gently lets you go, and you let her go, 'Amy waiting for his wife before he gave you a last nuzzle and retreated himself. He pats your head with a paw, and you can't help but smile even as you rub at your red rimmed eyes and tug your shirt straight again. You glance back and feel a rush of relief at seeing there's no line, no one else got to see you crumple into a sobbing mess. At least you had that going for you...

"Is it okay if we tell everybody you're okay?"

'Ressa is looking at you with those big soft doe eyes, long lashes making her seem almost doll-like, and you nod, smiling properly.

"Y-Yeah, yeah, that's cool. Uh..."

You glance over, seeing their cart properly for the first time, and your eyes widen at seeing formula and baby diapers mixed in with the kibble and packaged meat.

"Omigosh, 'Ressa, are you having puppies?!"

She laughs, nodding, and just like that, your mood is lifted exponentially as you squeal and grab her in a new hug that's careful of her tummy. 'Amy stands aside, chest puffed and a big grin on his muzzle, so very proud of the achievement.

You finally let go and move to start scanning their groceries, you and the Dogi both gushing over the prospect of the children you know they've been trying for ever since they finally made it to the Surface, and when everything is rung up and you're tearing off their receipt, you pause and grab a pen, flipping over the receipt to scribble down your number.

"Call or text me whenever. Let's stay in touch this time, yeah?"

Both Dogi smile and nod, tails wagging, and you just know they're going to share your number with every Monster you came to know at the bar. Heck, they're probably going to spill about where you work too!  
You can't even try to be annoyed at the idea, you're looking forward to seeing your friends again, even if it does probably end up being brief with them coming through your line rather than hours spent getting shit faced. It's not what you had, but as you wave good bye to the Dogi, you can't help feeling that this?

This is going to be even better.


End file.
